1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a KVM switch and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a KVM switch (K: keyboard, V: video, M: mouse) which is connectable to a plurality of computers, and peripheral equipment such as a keyboard, a mouse and a monitor for inputting and outputting signals to the plurality of computers (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-18135). The KVM switch can switch a computer which the peripheral equipment accesses, to other computer.
However, the conventional KVM switch can connect to various types of servers. Therefor, if the monitor is not adapted to a screen resolution of a video signal from a specific server, the monitor may not be able to display the video signal from the server. In this case, if a monitor having a high resolution is not used, the video signal from the server cannot be displayed.